


A Life Without You

by Im_Drowning_In_Regret_And_Anime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, MIGHT HAVE CHEATING, Save Me, au where they are article writers, kinda omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Drowning_In_Regret_And_Anime/pseuds/Im_Drowning_In_Regret_And_Anime
Summary: It doesn't matter how hard he tries, Kasamatsu is stuck on the idea that Kise doesn't like him. Everyday goes by, and nothing new happens. Kasamatsu writes more interviews and edits, and Kise photographs and writes. Kise doesn't mind being around Kasamatsu, heck he might even like him, but something changed ever since he met up with Kuroko. Kasamatsu and Kise were heading out for some coffee, when he bumped into Kuroko and Kagami. Excited from seeing old friends, he leaves poor Kasamatsu all alone in the shop. He gets up. He walks out, and Kise never notices. This was the main reason to the weird behavior, and it's starting to get to Kasamatsu's head. Nothing is going right for the smaller male, but for Kise, everything is perfect. Until one moment. On Kasamatsu's way home, his car was struck by a truck, injuring him badly in the processes, keeping him asleep in a coma. Now everyday, Kise lays asleep, dreaming of a life without Kasamatsu, and trying to fix his mistakes before time runs out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just gonna go over what happened in the summary at the end, it explains what is happening to kasamatsu, so beware

“Morning!” Kise yells. Oh how that smile makes butterflies. Kasamatsu tries to hid his face, and greets the blond back. Kasamatsu looks over to Moriyama and Kobori. Life isn’t fair for Kasamatsu. Making him a Omega when the rest of his family is a Beta. Now there was a powerful Alpha around, and Kasamatsu can’t deal with the hormones in the air. Screw love in the air, the hormones are stronger. After a couple of hours, It was lunch time. Kasamatsu tried to go out for some coffee. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, I’m going to go get some food and coffee.” He announced. There was a small cafe that he could walk to, maybe about a block or two away.

“I’ll come with you Kasamatsu-Senpai.” Kise announces. Moriyama looks at Kasamatsu with pity in his eyes.

“Hey Kasamatsu. When you’re done, head out with me to the gym. You can help me get a nice cute girlfriend.” Moriyama tells Kasamatsu, attempting to brighten the mood. Earning a chuckle and an ‘okay’ from Kasamatsu, the two head out.

Getting on the elevator, there was silence, a nice comforting one. Walking the two blocks goes by in a flash when the two start to talk. They both entered the shop, nothing new was happening.

“And it was so fun! Next time I’ll in-” Kise stopped mid sentence, dead in his tracks. “Kurokocchi?! Kagami?!” Kise runs over to Kuroko and hugs him.

“Hands off!” Kagami says, while snatching Kuroko away. The three start to talk, and are soon in their own world.

“Kise-” Kasamatsu tried to join, or even speak, but no one hears him. Just from the atmosphere, Kasamatsu can tell the blue haired one is a beta and the tall one is a Alpha.Kasamatsu starts to have self doubt about this whole situation.. ‘Of course Kise would choose a Beta over a Omega’ Kasamatsu thought to himself. He stands there, waiting to be noticed. Nothing happened. He can tell he’s now a third wheel. Or would you rather call him the fourth wheel to a tricycle? With nothing happening, he walks up to order food for himself, and soon leaves Kise in the shop.

* * *

 

The walk back seems longer than before, and his feet drag on the sidewalk. Kasamatsu doesn't want to go back to work, he just wants to take his anger out at the gym.

Kasamatsu finally reaches work and it felt like days since he sat down, but it was only a five minute walk. Finishing work early, he tells Moriyama. They get into Kasamatsu’s car, and head out. On his way out, he can see Kise walking with Kuroko and Kagami. Something tugs on his strings, and Moriyama can tell. “Don’t look at them, and instead of liking Kise you should find a nice girlfriend! If you don't take her, I’ll do it!” Kasamatsu smiles and looks away. Soon, they arrived at the gym. They go and help each other workout, and even try kickboxing (With no experience, kasamatsu was pretty good at it) and sure enough, when done Moriyama was showing off his style to a couple of girls. Moriyama continued to talk to them, until Kasamatsu yells at him.

“If you flirt anymore, I’m gonna leave you here. The gym is closing soon” He threatened. 

“Okay I’m coming.” Moriyama said, winking to the girls. 

"So how was that small date? I take it that it was pretty bad. Kise didn't even come back!"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kasamstu said.

"Ok, but how's your stress management? It's looking better from my point of view." Moriyama said. Kasamatsu just grunted. 

They go get changed, soon they leave and Kasamatsu drops him off at home. The time was 10:pm, feeling worn out from today's events, Kasamatsu takes a shortcut home. He moves to the left lane, but that was one of the worst mistakes in his life.

‘Ding!” The light turns green, and the cars move. Everything seems like slow motion. A car had run the red light, speeding towards Kasamatsu. He looks the his left, bam. The speeding car hit him. The only thing he can see is red. He can’t tell if it’s his blood or the color of the other car. He can't think. It hurts to breath. He can hear yelling and sirens in the background, and soon it all turns black.

* * *

 

He can feel movement. He’s moving. Where is he going? He can't open his eyes, it hurts to much. He can hear Moriyama and Kobori yelling in the back. He can hear his mother yelling in the back. He’s waiting to hear Kise, but it never came. 

There was a sharp turn, his body jerks.Pain soon overcomes his body and he stats to lose consciousness again. He starts to forget about Kise, about everyone. He doesn’t want to be here, he never asked for this. Someone grabs his arm, trying to reposition him. 

“Sir! You can’t pass this point!”

“Don’t touch him! Mam let go!”

“That’s my son!!” 

“Kasamatsu! Wake up!”

“Hey! Wake up!”

There’s nothing keeping him here anymore, he soon slips back into sleep.

* * *

 

Hours later, he feels like he’s awake, but he’s not in the hospital. He’s at home. He gets up, as if nothing happened, and gets ready for work. He gets in his car and heads to work. “Hey Kasamatsu-senpai!” Kise smiles. It really was as if nothing had happened. He looks to his right, there was Moriyama and Kobori, smiling at him. Kise comes over and hugs Kasamatsu. Wrapping his arms around the taller figure, he starts to cry. 

“Did that actually happen?” He asked about the car crash.

“What?” Kise asked. Kasamatsu pulled away, looking Kise in the eyes, and soon pushes him away. 

“Oh yea, you weren't there.” Kasamatsu goes to sit down. Kise comes over near him, and smiles. He pulls up a chair next to him. “What? What do you want?” He asked with pain on his face.

“I like you, senpai.”

“No you don’t.”

“How do you know who I like?”

“Because… I do.”

“No you don’t”

“Yes! I do! I can see it in your eyes!”

“Then how come you don't see my expression in your eyes! Why don't you trust me! I’m telling you I like you!”

“Because!” tears started to form in his eyes.” All we ever do is fight when we have a nice moment! Like now! And how would you, an Alpha like me, an Omega! You have these eyes you use when you look at that blue haired Beta! Just go with him already! I’m hurt, I’m done, I’m tired! I don’t want to feel like this anymore because of you!” kasamatsu was now standing, screaming his response to Kise. Tears kept flowing, they wouldn’t stop.

“I said what you’ve always wanted to hear! Why won't you listen to me!” Kise yelled back.

“How would you know what I want? You never seemed to care about me before! You left me! In that sad little coffee shop alone! So I left! You left me for the Beta! Just go! If you don’t then I will! My heart hurts because of you! I don’t know what to do! I can't do anything!”

Kise sat down. “I’m not going anywhere and you aren't either.” Kise grabbed his wrist, but Kasamatsu tugged it away and ran towards the doors, slamming them closed.

He ran, not knowing where, but he ran. His feet started to hurt, but he ran. He didn’t want to be found. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and when he looked up he noticed his feet took him to the gym. He had never realized how close the gym is, or maybe it was because he was caught in the moment. Moriyama was already there, waiting. This was weird. Everything is going down in flames, and Kasamatsu is the one with the lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Kasamatsu is dreaming of everything he's wanted. But the thing is his self esteem is very low and he has self doubt, so he doesn't believe what Kise says  
> In chapter two it will show Kise's side and whats happening outside of Kasamatsu's world
> 
> sometimes when Kise falls asleep he ends up in Kasamatsu's dream and they try and wake him up 


End file.
